


I did't make him for you

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Science Experiments, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t know what you hope to accomplish with this. Amanda knows that he’s dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I did't make him for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



“Phase one is done.” Doc Yewll doesn’t waste time with pleasantries. “I can proceed with phase two… If you approve.”

Her words are indulgent. Niles knows that she’s never approved of what they are doing. But he’s never needed her approval.

He follows her to the lab he’s built for her, and his heart twists at the sight of the man who lays on the table. His brain knows that this is merely a shade of the man he once knew, just an Indogene dressed in Connor’s skin. But every inch of him is exactly as Niles remembers, right down to the trail of dark hair that leads down to the man’s thick member. When he leans closer, he even catches a whiff of Connor’s cologne. “He’s perfect. Upload the memories. Both mine and Amanda’s.”

Yewll’s expression is cynical. “I don’t know what you hope to accomplish with this. Amanda knows that he’s dead.”

Niles reaches out to run his fingers along Connor’s collarbone and up his throat, feeling the rough scratch of stubble under his fingers. He wants to lean down and lick it. But that can wait.

“He isn’t for Amanda.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> (sorrynotsorry for pervy Niles. Imagine some sex. Or Niles staring in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, whichever floats your boat. Where Nolan and Amanda visit a strange house in the rain, the Tarrs are the domestics and Niles molests everyone. Maybe Amanda and fake!Connor stick around for a threesome. Corsets and fishnets optional.)


End file.
